Tenjin
Tenjin 'aka ''"Birdman" ''is the guardian of the birds which eat corpse. Unlike other youkai who went berserk, he stay nice with a good personality and values their old tradition "Chou-sou". He was suspected by the villagers down the mountain for kidnapping at least 10 people in the village. Personality ''Underconstruction Appearance Underconstruction Background The Sanzo party met Tenjin after they defeated a band of youkai who attacked them earlier. A flock of birds just flew and thought it will attack them, but the birds instead ate the dead youkais. Tenjin appeared who is the guardian of the birds, explained to the Sanzo party that the birds only eat corpse. The village down the mountain has this tradition before called'' “Chou-sou”'' and the surrounding area of the village has always been a burial site. Goku asked if what is “Chou-sou”, then Sanzo said that it “When people die, they are either buried or cremated similarly, the corpse would be devoured by the birds. There exist places where this method of disposal is commonly used.” Gojyo states that Tenjin has one of a hell of a hobby, when Hakkai finally understood what Chou-sou is, ''“Return all life to mother nature.” Tenjin greeted Hakkai that finally someone understood him. He even invited Hakkai for a tea on his small house, but the Sanzo party is in a hurry. The Sanzo party then went down way to the village to have a meal, when the villagers asked if Sanzo is a priest and suggested to hear his Honorable Sutra. While Sanzo was having a mass, Goku, Hakkai and Gojyo heard some villagers talking that a strange event that every few days, the villagers would go missing. From adults to children, there are at least 10 people missing. One of the villagers suspected that it was the “Birdman’s” doing. Although Tenjin hasn’t harm yet, but knowing his presence is closed by, the villagers can’t help to be frightened. Goku said that Tenjin doesn’t seem like the type who would such things. The villagers requested the Sanzo party to force Tenjin to leave the mountain. In Tenjin's house, Tenjin was surprised and tells the Sanzo party that he has nothing to do with the kidnapping since he used to live in the village, so he's kind of in their debt and besides he is a vegetarian. Even though he's telling the truth, the villagers won't stop blaming him. Gojyo asked if why doesn't he just leave the place since the birds, doesn't need him anymore. Tenjin states that "Chou-sou" is a very valuable tradition, "Allowing live forms to return to nature and the acts of those who use up their lives, offer their bodies to feed others."''' He believes that peace will return to Shangri-la, then Sanzo asked if that's the only reason why he wants to stay, when a bird's name Tenba which it's wings are injured, steals Goku's meal. Later on, Tenjin reminisces his past. He was walking along with another youkai said to Tenjin that killing blood relatives is forbidden, when Tenjin saw a bird which was killed by humans. Goku then asked him if what’s wrong, Tenjin tells Goku that it’s been a long time since the birds could eat until they’re full and surely they will be happy to leave. Goku then asked where they would go. Right about that, he asked Goku where spirits go. Since Goku really doesn’t get this kind of thing, ''“Why not try our best to live?” Tenjin then laughed and apologizes for asking such things. Relationship ' Tenba '- is a young bird closest to Tenjin. It is even living in his house. Tenba won’t approach anyone except for Tenjin. His wings are injured so he can’t fly. Because of the mutation, they cannot find for themselves. Tenjin would bring Tenba a raw meat from domestic animals from time to time. Trivia *Sanzo states that "Tenjin" and "Tenba" both mean "Teaching of Buddha". Category:Characters Category:Trial Characters